


Kindness, In Spite Of Fear

by ThinkoftheWindandSun



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkoftheWindandSun/pseuds/ThinkoftheWindandSun
Summary: They are alone on a hostile planet, tasked with securing an alliance in the face of insurmountable odds.But none of that matters at the moment. Now is the time for sleep, and for Yoda to make the lives of his men easier, in whatever small ways he can.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Kindness, In Spite Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: star wars and it's affiliated characters belong to Lucasfilm and disney

Meditation wasn't a replacement for sleep, even for a dedicated Jedi master. However, it could be used to successfully ease the mind. Making sleep come easier. With less chance of waking to nightmares.

Yoda had long since mastered the art.

Which was why he was so quick to volunteer to keep watch. He could rouse one of the others nearer to dawn and catch a nice nap.

Now, the troopers didn't exactly agree with Yoda's decision to be on watch. But they were smart enough not to argue too hard. His men needed the sleep.

He did too, but he wasn't the one hauling rotary cannons and rocket launchers around. He was less weary in body. And certainly less weary in soul. Though he knew some people who would argue that point.

Yoda sat at the entrance to the cave they had chosen as shelter for the night. He had sat his cane across his knees. There was a faint chill in the stone beneath him, slowly warmed by his body heat.

Deeper within the cave lay his men. Sleeping, by the impressions he got in the Force. Fully armoured, weapons close by, as relaxed as they could get on deployment. Rys had removed his helmet and was snoring softly.

Looking up at the stars, Yoda contemplated the position in which he had found himself.

A General at war, in command of men who were seen as little more than expensive tools by the galaxy at large, and in the unique position of having his padawan lead the enemy armies. Things had not turned out how he had hoped. Not for himself. Or for Dooku. Or any of the Jedi. And certainly not for the clones who had become their charges.

How had it come to this? He wondered.

Ah, but it was a useless task. The Force was clouded, his heart was burdened, and nostalgia would provide him no insight. What was, was. He simply had to live with that fact.

And to hope that things should be resolved with minimum loss of life. 

There was a sound from one of the troopers. A whimper—edged with the chatter of teeth.

Ears raising in alarm, he turned to look at them. Nothing was immediately noteworthy. They looked just as they had hours prior.

Then Jek shuddered softly and whined again. Still asleep. Yet suffering something. A nightmare? No. As Yoda observed him he saw what he had missed before.

The fire had died out. Leaving naught but ashes. 

Letting the cold creep in and over to Jek, who was farthest from the place it had once burned. He wasn't injured, or facing night terrors. He was cold.

That could be just as deadly.

Luckily, Yoda knew an easy fix for such things. 

He made his way across the cave to Jek's side. The sound of his cane on the stone didn’t wake any of them. Though whether that was due to their trust in him, or simply that they hadn’t catalogued the sound as threatening was up for debate. No matter. It was useful for the moment.

A bit of shuffling and Yoda had removed his outermost robe. Not as large or bulky as another Jedi's might be. But more than up to the task.

As the robe settled over him, Jek made a soft noise. He didn't wake. But he curled into the warmth of the cloth. Slowly, slowly. Until he had contorted himself into a ball so that as much of him was covered as possible.

Smiling, Yoda smoothed a few fabric wrinkles. He ran his hand over the cloth. Tugging the hood up to bundle under Jek's chin.

Snuffling quietly, Jek cuddled into it.

One task done. Yoda stepped back and contemplated his other two charges. Rys was still snoring. Thire's dark eyes were open, watching him through the dark of the cave. Not suspicious. Merely… cautious.

There had been far too little kindness in these men’s lives.

Picking his way across the cave, Yoda made his way over to Thire. He probed at the man's presence in the Force. Feeling nothing but a wash of pain and caution, overlaid with confusion.

“Sleeping, you are not,” said Yoda.

Thire huffed softly. “I heard movement.”

Yoda nodded.

“General, Sir, why did you—” Thire gestured towards Jek, apparently lacking the words.

“Cold, he was. Provide warmth, I did,” said Yoda.

That apparently stumped Thire. Yoda let him work through that thought for a moment.

While he did, Yoda took a closer look at the leg Thire had gingerly stretched out before him. Still armoured, but held so carefully still that it could only be broken. Rys and Jek had seen to it before they slept, but neither were medics. And Yoda himself was not particularly talented in Force healing.

He did know a few tricks, though.

A gentle push with the Force. Thire whined through his teeth, then slumped. His gasps were sharp, but the pain he was radiating into the Force had eased.

“Unnecessary, such suffering is,” said Yoda.

“Thank you, General,” said Thire, lifting his head. “But you should save your strength for the coming battle.”

“Much strength, I still have. A little kindness, hurts me not,” said Yoda.

Thire grimaced.

Yoda tapped his good knee gently with his cane. Knowing already that they expected punishment for the slightest of mistakes. That pain was a hurdle and a burden, one they didn’t expect to be relieved of. He would not hurt his men.

But, equally, he would not let them think that he would leave them to suffer. 

“Sleep, you need,” decided Yoda 

“Yes, sir,” said Thire, ducking his head again.

Thire, of course, didn't actually go to sleep. The appearance of it was enough. Yoda couldn't force anymore than that.

Now onto the last of his men.

Rys was still snoring when Yoda stopped beside him. He hadn’t shifted in the least. Good. Yoda would be disappointed to find that he had woken more than just Thire.

He didn't have another robe. Rys wasn't in any pain he could ease. Yoda considered him.

After a long moment he decided to leave well enough alone. There was little he could do for Rys at the moment. And even less that wouldn’t risk waking him. Better to leave him to his sleep—sleep undisturbed by bad dreams as far as he could tell.

Nodding to himself, Yoda made his way back to the cave entrance. He sat on the raised stone he was on before. Settling his cane across his knees again. Hands folded in his lap.

Tomorrow there would be more battle.

Tonight, his men would sleep well. He would ensure it.

Tonight, he kept watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some something soft, so I wrote it.


End file.
